


Stabbed Songbird

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [39]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: This isn't what Tim meant when he said he wanted something in him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Kudos: 176





	Stabbed Songbird

“You know, Jay, when I said I wanted something in me at the end of this mission, _this is not what I meant_.”

Jason gave Tim a glare and returned his attention to the knife imbedded in Tim’s left thigh, growling, “Shut it, Baby Bird. You got compression bandages?”

Tim reached into his backpack and pulled out a small first-aid kit, handing it over. Jason opened it, taking out an antiseptic pad, some gauze, and a roll of bandages, then set it aside and tore off a piece of gauze, asking, “What kind of flowers do you want at the wedding?”

“What- HOLY FUCK!”

Jason dropped the knife to the ground, pressing the gauze to the freely bleeding stab wound, and held the antiseptic pad up to Tim, ordering, “Open this.”

Tim obeyed, handing it back to Jason, and Jason took pressure off the gauze just long enough to wipe the antiseptic pad over the wound and use butterfly bandages to hold the skin closed. Then he was trading the dirty gauze for a piece of clean gauze and wrapping Tim’s leg, stating, “Too much risk of infection to give you stitches right now, but you’ll definitely need them.”

Tim nodded and Jason carefully helped him pull his jeans back up, then repacked the first-aid kit and shoved it in Tim’s backpack. Tim started to stand, but Jason’s glare had him sinking back onto the dirty floor of the blown out apartment, waiting obediently as Jason called for backup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took an hour for Bruce to arrive in the Batplane, during which time Tim unsuccessfully tried to bribe Jason into letting him walk around. When Bruce finally arrived, Jason stood and picked Tim up bridal style, earning a stream of “I can walk, Jay” and “It’s just a stab wound, I’m fine” and “You’re such a mother-hen, Jay”. Then Tim was being plopped down on the medical cot in the Batplane and Jason was pinning his arm down, wiping it down with an antiseptic wipe before sliding an Alfred-prepared IV needle into Tim’s vein and taping it there. The plane lifted off as Jason hooked Tim up to a painkiller drip and Tim grumbled for a while, until the painkillers kicked in. Jason leaned in, planning to kiss Tim’s forehead, but Tim tilted his head suddenly, making their lips meet. Jason pulled away after a second, then stepped away, stripping and heading for the shower. Tim gave a displeased noise and, clearly high on the pain meds, whined, “You’re mean, Jay!”

“Oh? How so?”

“You’re over there flaunting,” Tim flailed a hand to encompass Jason’s whole body, “and I’m over here and I can’t touch and it’s not fair!”

Jason snickered, then walked over to kiss Tim’s head, answering, “Tell you what, Baby Bird. Behave and let Alfred look over you once we reach the Cave and I’ll let you touch as much of me as you want. Deal?”

Tim nodded eagerly and Jason smiled, then retreated to the shower.


End file.
